Now I Know What Love Is
by Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki
Summary: Seorang gadis manis ini benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa itu "Love", dan akhirnya ia mengetahui apa itu sebenarnya. Saya kurang bisa bikin summary, lebih lanjut&jelas, baca ya...


Now I Know What Love Is

* * *

"Pe-perkenalkan na-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar seorang gadis manis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender nya yang terlihat sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-teman barunya, ia adalah murid baru di KonoHigh School, dia baru saja pindah dari Konohagakuen.

"Terima kasih, Hinata, siahkan duduk di sebelah Naruto, ya, yang berambut seperti durian." Semua anak-anak di kelas pun tertawa serempak mendengar perkataan Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Hinata's POV (90% in this story is Hinata's POV)

Hari itu, pertama kali aku memasuki kelas 10-X di KonoHigh School, mereka terlihat sangat ramah, walikelas di kelas itu juga, ya, Iruka-sensei, sangat humoris dan pintar, teman baruku yang pertama kali aku kenal adalah Naruto, ya, ia berambut kuning, memiliki kumis seperti kucing, dan juga sangat kikuk, dan juga aku mengenal Sakura, ia adalah gadis yang cantik dan sangat periang, ia duduk tepat di belakangku, pertama kali ia mengenalku karena ia ingin meminjam pensil kepadaku, mereka sangat ramah kepada ku, tidak seperti di Konohagakuen, tempat sekolahku berasal, mereka sangat egois, cuek dan tidak mengasyikan.

"Hinata, mari ku perkenalkan teman barumu di sini." Ujar Sakura dengan ramah saat jam istirahat.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan ku, "Yang ini bernama Kiba, supaya tidak sulit, ingatlah Kiba selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya, ya, yang ini (Sakura menghelus kepala anjing milik Kiba, dan Kiba hanya tersenyum), yang ini bernama Sasuke, supaya mudah mengenalinya, ingatlah rambut birunya (seraya menunujukkan rambut Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil), yang ini bernama Ino, ia temanku semasa aku masih kecil…" belum selesai Sakura memperkenalkan temannya, namun, sudah ada seseorang yang memanggil Sakura dari belakang, Sakura pun hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya dan langsung berlari menuju orang yang memanggilnya.

Langsung saja ku berjalan menuju sebuah kantin yang lumayan besar, hampir semua lelaki yang aku lewati melihatiku dengan tatapan yang berbeda bahkan ada yang sampai menggodaku, namun aku tetap berjalan dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tiba-tiba, Sakura memanggil ku lagi, "Hinata! Maaf ya, tadi aku punya urusan dengannya, mungkin cukup perkenalannya, mau ga istirahat bareng?" aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

"Hinata, kamu suka ga sama Ramen ini?"

"Hn, iya." Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali memakan Ramen yang Sakura traktir.

"Ya, memang Ramen di sini itu terkenal sekali! Senang deh rasanya kau menyukainya, Hinata, o ya, Hinata, sepertinya banyak yang menyukaimu di sini, lihatlah lelaki itu, ya, yang membawa gallon pasir di punggungnya,daritadi ia melihatmu, dan yang itu, yang itu juga!" aku hanya tersenyum…

"Mungkin mereka melihatmu, Sakura." Jawabku dengan tenang, karena, memang dari dahulu banyak yang menyukaiku, namun aku tidak menyukai mereka sehingga aku menolak mereka.

"Tidak mungkin, Hinata, ya sudahlah…"

#Setelah Bel Pulang Sekolah Berbunyi…

"Hinata, mau ga pulang bareng?" tawar seorang lelaki yang belum jelas aku kenali.

"Tidak, tapi terima kasih." Aku pun terus berjalan hingga terdengar sebuah perkataan yang membuat aku tertarik untuk mendekat, aku pun sembunyi di balik sebuah rumah kecil dan melihat seseorang yang tak asing di mataku.

"Seorang teman yang baik tidak akan menyakiti temannya dan kamu sangat rendah dari sampah karena tidak menghargai temanmu sendiri! Sungguh!"

"Diam kau bodoh!"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, aku pun menjadi tambah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, namun stelah aku melihatnya lagi, Naruto sudah terlihat tidak tahan dengan pukulan lelaki itu, tak lama dari itu, Jiraiya-sensei pun datang dan melerai mereka, Naruto hanya diam… dan aku? Langsung saja aku kembali berjalan pulang. Aku pun jadi teringat apa yang terjadi tadi, seperti apa yang aku lihat, sebelumnya aku menganggap remeh lelaki ini, namun, setelah aku lihat tekad nya, ia sangat kuat, ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk temannya sendiri sampai wajahnya memar dan darah merahnya pun mengalir deras, sungguh inginnya aku membantu, namun aku tahu, semua orang berkata bahwa aku itu "weak" ya, lemah! Yang ada, mungkin aku tambah merepotkannya.

#esok Hari di sekolah (sebelum bel)

'kemana dia? Mungkinkah ia sakit karena kejadian kemarin?' aku pun terus betanya pada diriku sendiri, aku penasaran, aku takut, penasaran karena mengapa ia tidak sekolah hari ini? Dan takut karena tak ingin ia sakit, tapi? Apa maksud semua ini? Perasaan ini, pertama kali aku merasakan perasan seperti ini.'

"Hinata, ada apa? Wajahmu hari ini sangat murung?" Tanya Sakura yang selalu ceria dan sangat akrab, aku hanya menjawab, "… Tidak apa, Sakuara." Aku hanya menambahkan itu dengan senyuman di wajahku, tiba-tiba kertas melayang berupa pesawat melaju di depan mataku, dan Sakura bersedia membukakan itu untukku, Sakura berkata, itu dari Gaara, yang katanya, ia menyukaiku, namun aku tidak peduli, sudah banyak yang melakukkan itu kepadaku.

Bel tanda masuk kelas pun sudah berdering, namun, Naruto 'ta kunjung datang juga, hari ini, ribuan teguran dari guru yang mengajar terus terdengar di telingaku, namun, aku tetap menatap pintu kelas dan berharap Naruto datang, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah hentakan kaki dari luar sana, aku terus berharap, ia adalah Naruto, namun, bukan, ia telihat seperti Naruto tanpa kumis kucing di pipi nya, ia terlihat lebih tampan dan lebih tua dari Naruto, biar ku tebak, pasti itu ayahanda Naruto, dan ia memberikan sebuah surat kepada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar saat itu.

"Hinata!"teriak seseorang kepadaku.

"he eh? maaf Sakura, ada apa?"

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kepadamu, 3 hari lagi, adalah hari valentine, biasanya, sekolah kita mengadakan 'The Valentine Festival' jadi, kita harus memilih seorang lelaki yang akan menjadi teman dansa."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan itu?"

"Sasuke mengajakku." Aku hanya merundukan kepala ku, Sasuke juga sempat mengajakku, namun aku menolaknya.

#keesokan hari di sekolah

Tawaran untuk valentine nanti sudah menumpuk, namun tak satu pun dari mereka aku terima, tiba-tiba, seseorang yang aku tunggu pun datang, dengan wajah super ceria, ia memamerkan gigi putih nya seraya memamerkan plester di kening dan pipi nya, ya, sebuah luka, saat Naruto melihatku, "…Hina-chan! Hari ini ada PR ga? Kemarin sih, aku ga masuk." Tanya Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya, jantungku saat itu sangat berdebar keras,aku tak tahu mengapa, dan aku tak yakin untuk menjawab nya, namun, tentu saja aku harus menjawabnya, "Ti-tidak ada Naruto." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan merundukan kepala ku untuk menutupi wajah merahku.

'What's wrong with me? Mengapa saat aku bersamanya, jantungku selalu berdebar keras, wajahku memerah, dan jika tidak bersamanya, aku menjadi sangat penasaran dan ketakutan, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau merasakan hal seperti ini, jangan-jangan…' ujarku di dalam hatiku, namun, bel pun sudah berdering, jadi mungkin percakapanku terhenti sampai di sini (?).

"Hey Naruto, kemana kau seharian kemarin?" Tanya Iruka-sensei dengan akrab dan tersenyum, memang, Iruka-sensei sangat membanggakan dua orang muridnya, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke yang sangat pintar, namun Naruto? Ia pintar namun kikuk dan ceroboh sehingga kepintarannya tertutupi tabir hitam (?), dan pada saat bel istirahat…

"Hina-chan, anggap saja, kami berdua adalah sahabatmu, tidak usah canggung lagi kepada kami!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat seraya merangkul Sakura dengan sangat lengket, saat Naruto merangkul Sakura, aku merasa, aku sangat tidak bergairah, entahlah meengapa, jangan-jangan aku? …

"I-iya Naruto, Sakura." Aku hanya tersenyum, aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajah murungku, namun, aku sangat bersyukur karena Naruto tidak lagi merangkul Sakura.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Rangkulanmu membuat aku sulit bernafas! Krrrk! NARUTOOO!" akhirnya Sakura menampar Naruto.

"He eh? Maaf!" Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya, aku hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat baruku seperti ini.

Setiap berjalan dengan Naruto, hatiku merasa sangat berbunga-bunga, dari ribuan lelaki yang aku temui yang menyukaiku, perasaan ini hanya datang kepada Naruto yang kikuk, ceroboh, pintar, tidak tampan, _de el el_, dan juga, mungkin ia tidak menyukaiku.

Tapi, apa, inikah yang di namakan dengan _jatuh cinta?_ Dan apakah itu bernama _cemburu?_ Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan semua perasaan ini kepada seoraang lelaki.

#Sehari sebelum valentine

Hari itu juga aku tidak medapatkan teman untuk berdansa…

"Sakura, aku belum mendapatkan teman untuk valentine nanti, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kan dari kemarin banyak yang mengajakmu, jadi, setahu ku, seseorang yang belum memiliiki pasangan hanya Naruto."

"Na-Naruto?"

"Iya, apakah kamu mau bareng orang aneh itu?"

"Hn, terserah…"

"Tunggu saja pasti ia mengajakmu, Hinata."

"Sakura, aku ingin berkata, apa itu cinta? Apa itu cemburu?"

"hihihi, ya begini, Hinata, Cinta itu bisa di katakan kalau jantung kita berdetak di saat dekat dengan seseorang itu, merasa sangat takut dan penasaran jika ia (seseorang itu) tidak ada, merasa cemburu jika ia dekat dengan gadis lainnya, begitu Hinata. Benar-benar kamu tidak mengetahui itu apa?"

"Hehe." Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum, Sakura pun ikut tertawa…

"Hinata, pernahkah kau merasakan itu semua? Aku pernah dan sedang merasakannya kepada Sasuke, gyaa! Si bintang kelas itu, membuatku sangat berceria!" aku hanya tersenyum, _speechless _rasanya.

#Pulang Sekolah

Ada seseorang yang memanggilku dengan keras dari belakang, aku pun menoleh ke belakang, Naruto berlari dan langsung berhenti di depanku.

"Hinata! Besok berdandanlah! Aku mengajakmu untuk ber-valentine bersama, kamu mau kan?"

"I-iya." Wajahku pun memerah.

"Terimakasih, kamu adalah sahabat terbaik! Aku pulang lebih dahulu ya, ada keperluan, dah Hinata! Besok aku tunggu jam 6 sore Okay! Di Sekolah tentunya!" Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, Hinata masih berjalan dengan tenang dan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, saat pulang sekolah…

"Ayah, bolehkah Hinata meminta uang?"

"Buat apa?"

"Anu, besok ada acara sekolah, aku harus membeli gaun, aku tidak memiliki gaun."

"Kalau mau itu ada punya Ibu mu, tapi, sepertinya tidak akan cukup di badan kecil mu, ya sudah, ini uangnya, ajaklah kak Neji dan Hanabi untuk membelinya.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu aku langsung mengajak Kak Neji untuk pergi ke Mall Konoha Square, namun Kak Neji tidak bisa mengantarku karena ada acara dengan Kak Tenten (kekasih _backstreet_ nya), dan aku tidak berani mengajak Hanabi sendiri, karena itu, aku hanya pergi sendiri bersama supir pribadi ku, bernama Bang _Sutardjo _(?), untung saja ayah mengizinkan ku.

Di mall itu, langsung saja aku ke sebuah toko terkenal yang di kenal dengan gaunnya yang sangat indah walaupun harganya sangat tinggi, namun itu tidak menyulitkanku, akhirnya aku membeli sebuah gaun berwarna lavender, gaun itu adalah stock baru di toko itu, aku pun segera pergi menuju toko perhiasan, dan aku membeli sebuah emas bermata berlian berwarna ungu yang sangat indah, untung saja ayah memberiku uang lebih.

#saat di rumah.

"Hi-hinata, cantik sekali kau menggunakan gaun ini, luar biasa, andaikan aku bukanlah sepupu mu, aku akan menembakmu! Haha."

"Terima kasih, kak, hehe."

"Untuk valentine nanti ya? Kita 'kan satu sekolah, jadi, kakak juga ada acara seperti itu, kalau kakak nanti bareng…"

"Kak Tenten?"

"hehe, Kalau Hinata bareng siapa nih? Ga pernah ada kabar kamu menyukai seseorang."

"Hn, kakak ini, biar kakak lihat saja nanti!"

"Baiklah…"

"Hinata, kakak ngin memberikan kak Tenten sesuatu di valentine nanti, perempuan itu suka yang seperti apa sih?"

"Kalau aku, aku menyukai sebuah kalung, namun biasanya perempuan lainnya menyukai cincin manis dan kata-kata romantic, hihihi."

"Jiaah, pasti kamu tahu dari buku kakak yang ini ya? Ngapain kamu buka-buka!"

"Ma-maaf kak, Hinata ga sengaja, buku itu jatuh dan Hinata mengambilnya dan hanya membaca satu patah kalimat itu, haha."

"hn, baiklah, lainkali jangan ulangi lagi ya!"

"Baiklah kak."

Aku sangat menyukai kakak ku yang seru ini, ia sangat baik hati, namun, terkadang ia terlalu gombal jika ia memuji, ia memilikki pacar bernama Kak Tenten, Kak Tenten sangat baik dan manis, Kak Neji juga sekolah di KonoHigh School, namun sekarang ia tepat di kelas XII-z.

#keesokan hari jam 5.30

"Hina-hinataa?" Sakura melihatku dari bawah kakiku yang memakai sepatu hak milik Ibu berwarna lavender, gaun panjangku, dan kalung mewah ku, aku juga sedikit kaget melihat Sakura yang 100x lebih cantik dari biasanya dengan make-upnya, namun aku sama sekali tidak memakai make-up, hanya sebuah bedak tipis yang menutupi wajahku.

Bel pun sudah berdering, tanda acara akan di mulai, sepasang guru-guru pun sudah datang, namun, aku belum melihat bayangan Naruto, tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Hinata… Peganglah tanganku." Ujar Naruto yang terlihat sangat tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke, si bintang kelas.

Semua gadis melihat Naruto dan semua lelaki pun memperhatikan Hinata, namun mereka berdua tidak peduli, wajah Hinata pun memerah dan dengan perlahan, Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto yang sangat hangat, lagu lembut pun terdengar dengan keras, semua murid-murid maupun guru-guru pun berdansa dengan masing-masing pasangannya, aku melihat mata Naruto yang berwarna biru, wajahku pun memerah Naruto pun menyentuh badanku dengan tangan satu nya dan tangan lainnya memegang tanganku, aku hanya speechless, benar- benar, jantungku berdetak sangat keras.

* * *

(Hinaata's POV : end)

* * *

"Hinata." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

"I-iya Naruto?"

"Kau sangat cantik."

"terima kasih Naruto."

"Andaikan aku bisa memiliki pacar sepertimu, yang lembut, manis, cantik, pintar, dan perfect sepertimu, love you so much! "

"Na-Naruto?" wajah Hinata pun semakin memerah, dan tarian mereka berdua pun tanpa di sadari semakin lama semakin indah dan berbeda dari yang lainnya, dan semua anak-anak melihat gerakan Hinata dan Naruto yang berasal dari hati mereka berdua, mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua menjadi tontonan orang-orang seperti ini, mereka terus menari mengikuti alunan lagu, dan saat lagu pertama selesai, ribuan tepuk tangan terdengar, ternyata gerakan Hinata dan Naruto tertangkap kamera dan di masukkan ke sebuah layar yang sangat lebar, Hinata dan Naruto pun sangat terkejut mengetahuinya.

"Hinata, maaf tadi menyentuh pinggang mu, maaf, aku tidak sadar."

"Tak apa Naruto." Bisik Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku menunggu tawaranku yang tadi."

"He eh?" wajah Hinata pun kembali memerah dan pingsan,untung saja Naruto memegang Hinata dan membawa Hinata (seperti di film-film princess gitu lah) ke UKS (so sweet…).

Saat Hinata terbangun, Naruto sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Naruto, di mana aku?"

"Masih di sekolah kok, acara masih berlangsung 2 jam ke depan."

"Baiklah aku akan bergabung dengan teman-temanku, ayo Naruto."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, dan pikirkan soal tadi." Hinata pun memanggil Naruto mendekat, dan Hinata membisikan sebuah kalimat pendek, "…Ya Naruto, Love you too, aku menerimamu."

Naruto pun tersenyum puas, Hinata pun berdiri dari tempat di mana ia tertidur (pingsan) tadi, dan Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dan kembali berdansa, dan di akhir acara, mereka berpelukan dengan erat, dan hampir saja berciuman, namun, syukurlah Sakura yang melihat melarang kami.

Hari itu adalah hari terindah bagi Naruto, Hinata dan murid lainnya, 'The best valentine time ever!' ujar Hinata di dalam hatinya seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan acara pun berakhir dengan indah… dan juga Hinata menjadi tahu apa itu "LOVE" yang baru ia rasakan kepada Naruto, Hinata dan Naruto mendapat piala "The best pairing valentine this year" dan menjadi "Raja dan Ratu" KonoHigh School, mereka berdua(Hinata dan Naruto) hidup bahagia dan akhirnya setelah mereka berdua kuliah, mereka berdua pun menikah dan memiliki anak… =]

* * *

-THE END-

* * *

Wah ending nya ga jelas sekali, hahaha. Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan, terlalu kependekan, ada kesamaan cerita dengan cerita milik author lain (Tidak bermaksud menjiplak dan mungkin memiliki ide sama), alur nya kecepatan/kelambatan, maaf kalau judul nya dengan ceritanya tidak nyambung, OOC nya, ketidak jelasannya, Miss Typo nya, AU nya, dll, mohon saran dan kritik, dan juga review yaaa!

Terima kasih (-Sekar-)

_Review please_

V


End file.
